gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelity
Angelity is a single-player action game that takes place in modern-day Los Angeles. You, once a mighty angel of the Lord, who dwelled in Heaven with all the saints, have been exiled from Paradise by the Holy Trinity. You have now taken human form, and wander the streets of L.A. hoping to keep your immortality a secret. But you can't stay on Earth forever. Eventually, you will have to make a final choice between the army of God and the army of Satan. You can either earn your way back into Heaven...or earn your revenge. This will be a moderately open-world map where you can wander the city in between missions, but it has a linear storyline that has to be completed in order. Every so often, you'll get a revelation from God, telling you His divine will. These revelations might occur in special locations, like in front of an altar or at the top of a building, but they might just occur in a random alley. Each revelation will inform you of your next mission. There will be at least 12 missions, and they will involve a variety of tasks, like saving children from a burning orphanage, preventing an armed robbery, or delivering a vaccine to a dying man on the streets. Several missions will bring you into contact with members of established churches. These clergymen, whether honest or corrupt, will try to convince you of God's true nature. You can either enlighten them or let them remain ignorant. With each mission, there will be at least two, maybe four, different resolutions. The relative morality of your choices will be fairly obvious in most cases, but sometimes it will be more ambiguous. For example, you might have to choose whether to heal a wounded soldier and let him return to combat, where he is fated to die, or let him stay crippled but live a full life with his family. Your decisions in each quest will determine your relationship with God, Satan, and the city in general. Soon, you will begin to receive revelations from Satan as well as God, telling you that you are a fallen angel and you should join him in the depths of Hell. As an angel, you are blessed with supernatural abilities, but these come at a cost. Although you are technically immortal, if overcome in a fight, you will be sentenced to Limbo, which is pretty much the same as dying, and you will have to reload a saved game. You start the game as basically an ageless, and super-athletic human being with no extraordinary powers. Each time a human dies, whether an ally or an enemy, you can devour their soul. The more souls you devour, the more powers you can buy. For example, a sprint power might cost 10 souls. A regeneration power might cost 25. And with 100 souls, you can even deflect bullets. Each time you buy a power, it resets your number of souls. The quickest way to gain souls, of course, is to go on a murderous rampage, but you are not immune to the powers of the law. Being sent to jail is equivalent to limbo, so you will have to reload a saved game. Also, committing a crime in public, even if you escape, will make you a wanted criminal for the rest of the game. This will force you to wear masks and refrain from most social interactions. If you commit a crime, though, this does not forbid you from gaining re-entry to Heaven. If you go to a church, beg forgiveness, and do several good deeds, you can re-earn your reputation in God's eyes, but you will remain notorious in the minds of the populace. On the next-to-last mission, you'll find a portal to Hell somewhere in the city. You then begin a treacherous journey down to the pit of Cocytus, where you will encounter Satan himself, who has been urging you to join him all this time. Throughout Hell, you will battle various monsters and demons. You will also encounter lost souls who beg you to liberate them from their eternal punishment. Either leave them to their suffering, or ask God to allow them passage up to Heaven. God's decision will depend on your relationship with Him. Finally, when you reach Satan himself, you make your final decision. You can either join him or fight him. If you have been generally good throughout the course of the game, he will be less likely to let you join him, and he will be somewhat easier to defeat. If you have been evil throughout the game, he will be nearly impossible to defeat, and you will be compelled to join him. Satan cannot be destroyed, but by defeating him, you will ensure that he remains in Hell forever. The final mission depends on your choice. If you join Satan, you'll return to Earth with Satan at your side and lead an army of demons through Los Angeles. In the end, you will silence the supporters of God and institute a new religion of evil. The city will be renamed Los Diablos. If you defeat Satan, however, you will still return to Earth, but this time you will be fighting alongside cops and citizens against the army of demons that Satan has released from Hell. Once you defeat them and save Los Angeles, you will at last reveal your identity as an angel of the Lord, and you will receive one final revelation. God will grant you forgiveness for all your sins and you will ascend into Heaven. Category:Single Player Category:Action Category:Adventure